percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
2,000 Years Ago: Chapter 25
Josh's P.O.V I got on Radiant's back, still heavily dazed. I slumped on Pandora's shoulder. I opened my right eye, and noticed that we're so very far up in the sky. I am not sure why Pandora is flying up high. My first thought is that Zeus might blow this animal out from the sky with his lightning bolt because Pandora is the daughter of Poseidon. But I guess Zeus would allow her to enter his domain once in a while, since we are in an emergency mission. I noticed that we're descending in altitude. I was do dizzy that my vision were blurry. Not that I was sick or anything. It's the fact that I had used something that I hadn't used before to make the tidal wave disperse. The drawback is that I get very drowsy for a couple of weeks, unless I get sunbathed. Even sunbathed, the fastest rate I can recover is for 3 days. But until that day, I will feel very sick, or unexpectedly throw up. I curled myself into a ball and put my head between my knees. I was so drowsy that I didn't even know that we already landed. As soon as we landed, I immediately collapsed on Pandora's shoulder. Clark's P.O.V Pandora had slung Josh on his back, and we continued on our foot. We stepped out of the sandy beach and into the solid paved road. I knew that this is the old rome, and I had the feeling that my father is rising slowly here, and someone is helping him to rise. I know that Kronos is rising, but it never have occured to me that a god is helping Kronos rising. The question is, which god is it? My first thought would be Gaea, since she is Kronos's mother, and she loves to see her dear children to rule the earth. After the Olympians overthrew the titans, Gaea was furious and sent gigantic monsters to kill the gods, but the gods are not easy to kill. I guess that would make Gaea help Kronos, but Gaea is asleep on her millenia slumber after the gods defeated her. Anyways, we got to the solid paved road. Pandora walked with Josh slung over her back. "May I help carry Josh?" I asked. "Sure." Pandora said, and handed Josh over to me "Wow, he is much lighter than I thought!" I said surprisingly, surprised because apparently Josh is very lightweight when I carry him too. When I caught him, it felt like carrying 5 pillows which are comfy and not heavy at all. I slung Josh over my shoulder and continued to Rome. So, this is Rome, the pantheon of the roman gods. They have a common enemy, Kronos/Saturn. We walked around the city. The city was huge, with a lot of roman kids playing swordfighting from foam, and the sales man are on the sides of the street, calling at us so we can buy the stuff that they have to sell. I scanned for the stuff that we need, but so far, we have all we need. I have water and food in my backpack, and I got quite plenty of them, but we need to provide Atreo and Pandora some food too, so we stopped at a nearby restaurant named 'milites fortuna'. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:2,000 Years Ago Category:Chapter Page